


Blues

by cosmotronic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley likes what Shepard is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been itching to get back into creative writing for ages and while this isn't the classiest thing I've ever produced it was a lot of fun to write. Who doesn't love a bit of smut?
> 
> Read on, hope you enjoy. Comment if you wish, feedback always welcome.

It had started in the comm room.

In a show of defiance, Shepard slapped the haptic interface to end the Citadel call prematurely. Damn the Council and their endless... politicking. Shepard was a soldier. A good soldier and a lucky one, used to the comforting weight of her armour and the rifle in her grip. Dodging fire and formulating strategy, knowing those around her would follow her commands without question because Shepard – ruthless, reckless Shepard – would always get them out alive.

Yet here she was again, naked in just her dress uniform and powerless to do battle with mere words. Fielding inane questions and repeating reports ad nauseum, as the Council stood there and reviewed and discussed and debated and wouldn't even listen to her to save their own pampered lives.

The door behind her hissed open and Shepard snarled her frustration, almost spitting, “What?”

“Sorry Skipper, I...”

Shepard spun to face the intruder, irritation colouring her mood and anger flashing in her eyes.

Ashley audibly gasped. Whatever sentence had started on her lips was as forgotten as the datapad that slipped from her hand as she stood immobile and drank in the image of her Commander.

Shepard realised that Ashley had never seen her in full dress blues before, preferring as she did to wear crew fatigues around the Normandy. Shepard knew she looked good in uniform: rank insignia proud on her shoulders, her breasts, trim waist and slim hips filling the outfit admirably. Still, her lover's reaction was surprisingly intense. Ashley looked unsteady, a little shell-shocked with her brown eyes betraying a hint of dark arousal. How much could be attributed to the uniform and how much was caused by the fire and thunder of Shepard's initial, untempered expression was unclear, however the combined effect was clearly intoxicating to the normally composed marine.

“Ash, it's... it's okay. You just caught me in a bad moment. The Council...” Shepard was abruptly cut off.

Ashley had launched herself across the intervening two metres and locked her mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Soft lips crushed against her, tongue probing, long fingers framing her face, tilting her head up slightly so Ashley could devour her. _Wow, Ash._

Shepard pulled back from the force of Ashley's passion, smiling, “So... you like the uniform, huh?”

Ashley nodded, still mute, hands trailing across the blue plains of Shepard's chest and arms. One set of fingers sneaked up to brush a lock of hair – Shepard's always, adorably unruly hair – away from her face before kissing her again.

“Hell yes. Commander.”

Shepard moaned and leaned into her lover's lips, feeling heat rush through her body and settle at the lowest point of her belly. She could work with this; certainly she needed to let off a little steam and Ashley was clearly in a very receptive mood. Drawing her plans quickly, she manoeuvred Ashley to arms length and spoke in a low voice, as measured as her rapidly-firing libido would allow.

“My cabin, fifteen minutes. And Chief, make sure you are... presentable.”

Ashley stepped back with apparent great effort. Her eyes sparkled with interest, warring with still-obvious arousal as she picked up on Shepard's intent. She ran her tongue over her lips, swallowing once before snapping off a salute, unable to completely disarm her smiling expression as she turned to leave.

Shepard bent to pick up Ashley's fallen datapad, glancing at the report headings before adding it to the stack of pads on the comm room desk. Nothing marked urgent... whatever information the pad contained could wait. She had preparation to do.

Fifteen minutes later, Shepard sat and waited in the captain's cabin. Her hands moved across her thighs to smooth the material of her dress pants and adjust the press of tight cloth over her hips. Right on time, the cabin door chimed. She stood and faced the door.

“Come in.”

Ashley entered smartly, coming to parade rest just inside the cabin. She didn't speak, her eyes locked to a fixed point over and behind Shepard's shoulder. Still affected by their earlier meeting, her composure wasn't complete and after a few seconds her eyes flicked back to stare hungrily at Shepard's upper body. Shepard stared back. Ashley's long, dark hair was loose about her face. Not very military, but just how Shepard loved it. The rest of her was by the book. Good posture, fatigues pressed and she even appeared to have polished her boots for the occasion. _Looking good, Ash._

“C'mere,” Shepard opened her arms to her lover.

Ashley threw herself forward into Shepard's embrace, dipping her head to lick and nip at her neck above the tight uniform collar, pressing open-mouthed kisses below her ear. One hand rested on her firm behind while the other hand worked inside Shepard's jacket and groped her breast through the material of her shirt.

As their passion grew more heated, Ashley's hips bumped against Shepard's own. She stilled at the unfamiliarity, before sliding the hand cupping Shepard's rear around between their bodies to the front of her trousers. Her eyes widened.  For a moment, Shepard took Ashley's surprise as hesitance and uncertainty crept forward to overpower her lust. They had never used the toy before, but she had thought this a perfect introduction. _Too much, Ash?_

“Is this okay?” she whispered.

Ashley said nothing, but simply gave the bulge in Shepard's pants a small squeeze as she gazed into her lover's eyes, her own pupils dilated with desire. She sank to her knees in front of her Commander, pressing her face and lips against the stretched fabric of her crotch, running her fingers across her clothed stomach and thighs, tracing the muscles beneath.

Shepard could feel the heat and she pressed into the touch. Ashley had started to mouth the shaft through the blue cloth of her pants, leaving a small damp patch on the swell before drawing back and popping the buttons. Her capable hands eased the toy through the opening and ran over the length once... twice... gauging the size. She looked up at Shepard's face with heavy-lidded eyes, locking their gaze as she opened her mouth and took Shepard whole.

Shepard's eyes slammed shut and her head tipped back. Lips parted in a sigh. _Ash..._ she almost breathed. No, that wouldn't do.

“Chief” she murmured, falling easily back into the role she had assumed.

One hand combed through Ashley's hair, a gentle caress before coming to rest on the back of her head. A small push, exerting control as she guided Ashley's initial movements.

Shepard's head dropped forward again to get a view of the perfect, pretty lips stretched around her cock. More than once she saw Ashley draw back for air and flick her pink tongue over and around the head before swallowing the length again. Ashley's eyes were closed now and a small furrow of concentration had formed between her brows as she worked. That tiny frown was incredibly arousing to Shepard; she was pleased to see the same diligence and devotion Ashley gave to all her duties as she serviced her Commander.

After several minutes Ashley began to shift her position slightly. Her knees were probably aching from the hard floor and Shepard could see from her flaming complexion that she was intensely, almost shamefully aroused by the direction their encounter was taking. Shepard took pity on her and drew her face back from her groin. Ashley sat back on her heels, looking up, waiting for Shepard's decision. Her cheeks were red, her mouth was parted as she breathed heavily, her eyes were dark with lust. One of Shepard's hands cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over swollen lips as Ashley moved to kiss the palm. _Oh, Ash._

Shepard stepped back, her own chest heaving as she panted with want.

“On your feet, marine” she ground out.

Ashley scrambled up, making a valiant attempt to stand ramrod straight before her Commander as if awaiting an inspection. Shepard – dress jacket open, shirt rumpled and spit-slick toy hanging obscenely from her fly – was hardly a parade-ground image. But she could play along. She needed to see Ashley, now.

Shepard paced slowly around the other woman, predator-intense, looking over her body hungrily from all angles, leaning in close to breath her scent, share her air. One hand trailed down from her shoulder, feeling the solid muscle of her bicep, before moving across to her still heavily-moving breast. She paused a moment here, feeling the stiff bud beneath the cloth of Ashley's fatigues, then squeezing a little too hard to be a gentle caress. Ashley groaned. Shepard dropped her hand and stepped away.

Hardening her voice a little, “You call this presentable, Chief? Let me see what you look like out of those rags."

It was no striptease, though Ashley took the opportunity to tantalise her Commander as she uncovered her body one piece at a time. Boots first, then belt. She inched her fatigue pants down, running her hands back up along her long, shapely legs as she stood straight. Her shirt was next and Ashley quickly pulled it up and over her head, shaking her hair free. She paused in her underwear for a second or two then slowly removed the items. Her eyes never left Shepard's face as she lifted her damp panties and dropped them between their positions.

She grasped her tags and it was all Shepard could do to blurt out, “Leave them.”

The chain dropped back between the valley of Ashley's breasts and Shepard swallowed heavily, eyes ravishing her lover's naked form. She was gorgeous, all toned muscle and hard plains tempered with womanly curves. Her smooth, tanned skin was flushed across her face and her chest rose and fell with each breath, full breasts and dark pink nipples exposed and straining. Shepard could see a sheen of wetness on Ashley's inner thighs and felt a surge between her own legs. _So beautiful, Ash._

“On the bed” she ordered, an unwanted tremor creeping into her voice, “on your back.”

Ashley dutifully complied, laying herself down on Shepard's bed. She propped her head against the stacked pillows and spread her legs wide, inviting and expecting Shepard's touch. Eyes begging, pleading. _Not yet, Ash._

Not taking her eyes off Ashley's wantonness, Shepard perched on the edge of the desk facing the bed, legs apart as she took her still-wet cock in hand. Pushing the base of the toy firmly against her clit and rocking the inner shaft within herself slightly, she prepared herself for a show.

“Touch yourself.”

Now this they had done before, though usually it was more of a mutual arrangement. Ashley did lower her eyes a little however, cheeks colouring with more than arousal. Her hands began to move, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence. Yet despite her obvious need she didn't go straight for the juncture of her thighs. Instead Ashley raised both hands to her chest, fingertips ghosting across her erect nipples, then palming and squeezing her ample breasts, determined to put on a thorough display for her Commander.

After more than a minute watching her lover caress herself in this manner, Shepard nodded slightly. Ashley took her cue, one hand drifting downward across ribs, the flatness of her stomach, to cup her mound. She traced her fingers through some of the wetness below, lightly brushing her clit, circling her opening, dark eyes watching Shepard's reactions.

Shepard was trembling. It took all of her willpower not to dive between her lover's legs and taste the sweetness there. Another nod, and Ashley began to touch herself in earnest. Fingers deftly danced around her opening, dipping in then withdrawing, bringing forth moisture to rub through her folds and across her clit. A series of small hiccuping gasps and high-pitched moans started to escape her pretty mouth. Her other hand soon abandoned it's original post, foregoing pinching her nipples to join the assault on her sex.

Still she kept her sights locked on Shepard. Shaking and gasping... and waiting. Asking for permission.

Shepard's control was nearly gone. She returned Ashley's gaze and exhaled slowly, “Come for me, Chief.”

Ashley's wail was primal. A scream of raw emotion and relief issued forth as she tossed her head back on the pillows and her body stiffened and arched. She rubbed her clit frantically and clawed the bed sheets as a wave of wetness spilled from her.

Shepard pounced. She leapt across the void to cover Ashley's body with her own, barely mindful not to crush her thrashing lover. She grabbed Ashley's thighs to steady her motions and pushed her cock into her still spasming pussy, earning a series of whimpering sobs as the sensitised flesh was stretched. Despite the excess of natural lubrication Ashley was tight and Shepard had to slow her movement, easing the last few inches into her lover. When she was fully seated Shepard stopped, resting on her elbows to study Ashley's face. Ashley's eyes were squeezed shut as she rode out the last tiny aftershocks from her orgasm.

Despite the nearly overwhelming desire to simply pound into her partner and take her own pleasure, Shepard wanted, needed to see Ashley's reaction, her acquiescence, her submission. She kissed her chin, her neck, her shoulder and waited until Ashley's eyes fluttered open and read the question in Shepard's expression. _Is this what you need, Ash?_

“Oh, Skipper...” the first complete words Ashley had managed since entering the cabin, “fuck me.”

Ashley spread her legs wider as Shepard placed one hand on her hip and began to move inside her. Gently at first then – when she was sure Ashley was comfortable with the stretch – with more ardour. Given their positions and slight height difference Shepard couldn't quite reach Ashley's lips with her own, instead burying her face in the crook of her lover's shoulder as she thrust into the pliant, willing body beneath her.

“Oh... oh Skipper, yes... mmm... hmm.. fuck,” Ashley was certainly enjoying herself if her constant vocalisations were any clue. The thick shaft reached deep within her and Shepard made sure to bump her swollen clit with every thrust.

Shepard's left hand remained on her hip, the other grasping Ashley's sweat-sheened thigh and bringing it up and to the side, opening her even more to her strokes. The angle was slightly different, the stretch more intense and Ashley's moans and invocations became even louder. Shepard's lips were still attacking her shoulder and she bit down hard in response as the sounds reached her ears. Ashley loved to be marked during sex and Shepard wasn't too far gone to remember.

Ashley groaned out her name and Shepard was in bliss. Her lover's reactions were the best turn-on and the toy pressed against her in all the right places, within and without. Her long-awaited orgasm was toe-curlingly close, but she had one more thing to attend to. She used her arms to raise herself up as her movements intensified, desperate to use her skills and the remnants of their power play to bring Ashley along with her. She was still wearing her uniform, though her jacket hung open to frame their entwined bodies and her pants were sodden with their combined fluids.

Ashley managed to hook one leg around Shepard's driving hips, drawing them closer as she began to tremble once more, “Commander... yes... right there... yes! Yes!”

Ashley's body jerked and the movements of Shepard's cock faltered as strong inner muscles clamped down around her. Shepard roared and fell into her orgasm. She felt herself contract around the shaft inside her over and over, burning wet heat spilling from their union as her hips surged forward, burying herself as deeply as possible in her lover.

“Ashley...” she gasped through the quakes, a benediction to the stars, “Ashley...”

Her partner was shaking beneath her, sobbing Shepard's name over and over as the throes of her orgasm continued, come flowing from her with every pulse.

Finally Shepard collapsed, boneless and spent. Her chest worked to return oxygen to her lungs and her muscles burned with exertion. Ashley was panting, tiny twitches shocking her limbs. Together they lay in a messy, wet heap as their bodies attempted recovery.

A little while later, sweat and slick cooling on their still-joined forms, Shepard found she had enough air to attempt speech, “Ash, you good?”

“That was different,” a tiny hint of amusement coloured Ashley's words, “but you were incredible, baby.”

Shepard smiled as she slowly withdraw, rolling onto her back next to her lover. She felt relaxed, satisfied and sated, her frustrations soothed, “I think I needed that more than you know.”

Ashley's voice dropped a register, “Any time you want to wear this again... just warn a girl first, Skipper.”

Whether she meant the uniform, the toy – or both – Shepard did not know. She turned her head and met Ashley for a deep kiss. The game was over and Shepard felt a deep pang of affection as their lips and tongues danced together for the first time since the comm room.

They drew apart and Ashley quickly and efficiently divested Shepard of the remains of her uniform. She gently touched the toy, rocking it slightly into Shepard and causing a soft grunt as her over-stimulated body responded. _Hell, Ash._

Shepard's hand reached down to cover hers and together they eased the shaft from her aching flesh, dropping it to rest amidst their abandoned clothing on the floor. Too exhausted to attempt a shower the lovers lay back together, Ashley drawn up tight against Shepard's side, one arm resting across her stomach. Shepard was drifting when she sensed Ashley's lips press against her collarbone and felt more than heard her muffled, sleepy, “Love you”.

That was different, too. _Love you, Ash._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love this pairing. There's just something about the dynamic of two strong-willed, confident, dominant women. I always saw Ash as a bit insecure under that tough-cookie shell and I wanted to explore how she might submit to Shepard in the right situation. And of course Shepard is fucked up no matter how you play her.
> 
> Didn't want to get too serious this time around so a dressed up, packing Shepard seemed like a good kink for Ash.


End file.
